


made of lightning

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: But then he hears Bucky gasp and let out a long, low moan, and oh.Oh.or, steve comes home from a mission to find bucky indulging in some,, self care
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the serum amplifies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140188
Comments: 45
Kudos: 975





	made of lightning

As Steve unlocks his front door, he feels weary in a way that always comes with extended periods of being on high alert these days, now that hunting for danger is no longer his primary vice of choice. Now that he has somewhere else he’d rather be, the rush of a mission isn't quite as exhilarating. For the past three days, he’s looked forward to one thing and one thing only.

As he pulls the door open and is met with the sound of a sharp cry, the tiredness fades and his adrenaline spikes, yanking his shield into position, already pissed he’d changed out of his tac gear as he tenses and scans the room for danger

But then he hears Bucky gasp and let out a long, low moan, and oh. _Oh_. 

Steve exhales, setting the shield back down again, lips lifting in a smile as he shuts the door softly behind him, making his way towards the bedroom quietly. Bucky could be woken from a dead slumber by the sound of a car passing by a little too closely, but get him feeling good and suddenly, all his senses are shot to shit, completely lost to the sensation. Steve would joke that he could do anything with him when he got like that, all pliant and easy and wanting, and Bucky would moan and cling to him like he’d let him, moan back _yours_ as sweet as anything when Steve got mean about asking who he belonged to. 

Steve’s already half hard by the time he comes to stand at their bedroom door, left open wide, and when he catches an eyeful of Bucky, he’s suddenly all the way there, so fast he gets a little lightheaded. 

Bucky’s naked and all spread out, just like he’d expected, that pretty pink flush spread all the way down his chest, eyes shut, mouth open, making these desperately needy noises that go right to Steve’s dick. God, Steve missed him. It’s only been three days, but it always felt like so much more, and with the way he looks right now, Steve’s a goddamn Saint for ever even finding the will to leave. As his eyes settle between Bucky’s spread thighs, catching just the faintest hint of deep purple silicone beneath his fingers, most of it pressed into that wet, aching hole, Steve finds his own breath catching in his throat for a moment. 

That’s new. 

Bucky’s got the toy so deep inside of him Steve can barely see it, just grinding against it, panting softly. He bucks his hips, barely pulling it out at all, before thrusting it all the way back in, nice and deep, like Steve knows he likes it. 

He wants to see it. He wants to know how big it is, how much Bucky’s splitting himself open on when he’s home all lonely and Steve’s technically not meant to be back ‘til tomorrow evening. As Steve watches, Bucky’s fingers slide over the flared base clumsily, like he’s looking for something. With a flick of his fingers, the buzz of a low vibration fills the room, and Bucky curses, slamming his head back against the pillow and letting out a breathy, “Oh– _fu-uck_ ,” as he arches into it, head tilting back, the muscle of his neck straining against his flushed skin, like something right out of Steve’s wet dreams, holy God. Steve wants to get his mouth on all that pretty, soft flesh, get his teeth in it, mark him up, and he’s so fucking close to having to shove a hand in his own pants, squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from going off right then and there.

Bucky slowly recovers, and he’s trembling as he starts to fuck himself, _really_ fuck himself, like he’s trying to get off now, his hips lifting, cock twitching against his stomach, drooling like a broken faucet. He’s soaked in his own come, the result of what has clearly been a busy afternoon, and Steve nearly can’t take it, his desperate little pants, the wet, sloppy sounds of him shoving the toy into himself, and when he comes, he moans like it’s killing him, cursing and gasping as his cock jerks and spills over onto his belly.  
His cock doesn’t soften, of course it doesn’t. He slumps back against the bed, chest heaving, and turns the vibrator off as the jerks of his hips and jump of his muscles turn to oversensitive shivers, shocked hisses as it becomes too much.

“Hey Buck,” Steve says, only a little accusatorially, the words out of his mouth before he even knows he’s saying them. Bucky startles, eyes snapping open as he sits up on his elbows to look at Steve. 

“You’re home,” he breathes, smiling all big and sappy. Steve’s heart grows another size. He should be sweet to him, he really should. He should go over there and kiss him hello and love on him like how he’s been dreaming about the past three nights spent in old motels, but unfortunately the rumours are true and Steve _can_ be kind of an asshole, on occasion. 

“Not that that matters to you and your little friend,” Steve says, stepping forward, watching a muscle in Bucky’s jaw jump as he flushes, a little embarrassed despite himself.

“I _missed you_ , what the hell else was I meant to do,” Bucky says, on the defensive because Steve put him there. “And you weren’t meant to be home ‘til tomorrow so I. Made do.”

“Oh, you more than made do,” Steve says with a smile, and then he _does_ get in close, to his credit, kneeling up on the bed, hand coming to rest on Bucky’s cock as he kisses him, licking into his mouth and nearly ripping the toy out of him and replacing it then and there with how easy Bucky goes for it, grabbing at Steve to pull him closer. 

He’s fucking gorgeous like this, grabby and insistent, and even just the smell of his fancy shampoo that he insists is the only kind that will convince his hair to do anything other than strangle him in his sleep out of betrayal makes Steve a little out of his mind with affection. He tugs on that thick, dark hair as he guides him to lay flat on his back so he can see him properly, lips kiss-swollen now too on top of everything else. 

He arches into Steve’s touch impatiently, into his grip that's gone from just resting on his leaking shaft, to squeezing gently without him even noticing he's doing it, like a reflex. “C’mon,” he coaxes, grabbing at Steve’s shirt and tugging pointedly. “Get this off.”

“You know me at all?” Steve asks, fingers dipping lower, to tug gently on the vibrator. “What, you thought I’d just let this slide?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, so Steve jerks the toy inside him, and he gasps wetly, mouth falling open as if in betrayal at his own body. “People use toys, Steve,” he says in a huff. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you. Do you want me sitting around unsatisfied whenever you’re gone just waiting for you to return–”

“Yeah, if I could get the treatment you were giving this thing when I do,” Steve says, just to rile him up a little.

“You get _more_ th- I’m not having this conversation with you,” he says, voice hitching in odd places because Steve’s just kind of grinding the toy into him now, a little distracted by how glassy his pretty blue eyes are getting. “This is the f– _ngh_ – _future_. If we had this kind of tech eighty odd years ago we mightn’t’ve had soldiers coming home to kids they didn’t leave behind,” Bucky says breathlessly, legs spreading wider.

“What are you, a deprived housewife? Gonna come home to you sat half naked on the washer while it's on spin cycle next,” Steve says drily, shifting back a little, moving between Bucky’s thighs so he can get a better look at him between his legs, and up close, he about swallows his own tongue. “Probably wouldn’t be enough though, huh? Need that needy hole stuffed nice and full more than anything else, isn’t that right?”

Bucky sucks in a sharp breath, and Steve’s eyes flick to his face, because yeah, he wants to hear him say it. Bucky's cheeks pinken, but he doesn’t look away, which means he's about to be a brat about it. “Thing about a _vibrator_ is I don’t gotta deal with its fuckin’ mouth,” he says, lips twitching like he’s trying not to smile. “Lot more peaceful that way.”

“ _Peaceful_ he says,” Steve scoffs as he pulls the toy out just a little, inching it out slow just to see Bucky’s hole squeeze tighter, grabbing at its’ length, before feeding it back to him. “ _Peaceful._ As if he wasn’t calling me all hours of the night just to hear me talk. _Tell me what you’d do to me, tell me how you’d fuck me_ ,” Steve mimics, voice going high-pitched, laughing when Bucky swats at his arm to shut him up.

“I don’t sound like that,” Bucky hisses in outrage, but clearly not enough outrage to keep his thighs from spreading a little more when Steve pulls the toy out a little further this time, before pushing it in deep.

“When you’re coming, you do,” Steve tells him, barely even focusing anymore because he’s too preoccupied with Bucky’s greedy fucking hole. It’s wet, glistening with lube, too much of it, even, all over his ass and thighs too like he’d just impatiently dumped it all over the thing before putting it to work. “Get all high and desperate, fucking howl for it if I make you wait long enough.”

Bucky’s breathing heavier now, and Steve can see his fingers grabbing at the sheets from where his own gaze is focused, where he’s finally worked the slim, long vibrator out to the tip. “Gimme it,” Bucky says in a sharp murmur, arching.

“What do you want, huh?” Steve asks, voice thick, pulling it out all the way and slowly pushing two fingers into him instead, he can’t fucking help it, needs to feel him hot and wet and quivering around him, and Bucky gives a shocked little sound that makes Steve _ache_ , makes him press the digits deeper into where he’s soft and open for him, curving them knowingly until Bucky gasps wetly, letting out a sharp, _oh_.

“C’mon,” Bucky says again, breathy, pleading now, like if he’s sweet enough, Steve’ll take it easy on him, like maybe he won’t make him say it, won't make him ask for Steve's cock if he wants it. As if he doesn’t know better.

Steve pulls his fingers out of him and slides his hand up to stroke against Bucky’s dick, massaging his balls before wrapping his fist around him and tugging. Bucky groans, and Steve wants to kiss that pretty, red mouth, push his fingers into it and feel him suck on them too. “Yeah? This what you need?” Steve asks, squeezing, pulling, thumb rubbing just beneath the head where he’s all wet and sensitive.

“You fucking know it’s not,” Bucky bites. “I need– I missed you,” he says again, eyes going wide and earnest, hitting below the belt, honestly.

“What’d you miss?” Steve shoots back, because he’s been around for too many decades not to have built up _some_ tolerance to that look, the same one Bucky had first turned on him when Steve had declined to fuck him while his ma was in the next room over - and had been utilising it ever since he'd discovered it worked like a charm - but Steve reaches for the vibrator again anyway, because he’s just a man and it’d likely take a couple centuries more to build _total_ immunity. 

“You,” Bucky says, and then his mouth falls open as he feels the tip of the toy again, adding, “your cock.”

“Yeah,” Steve croons, smile on his lips, working it back into him while he pants for it. He releases Bucky’s cock to grab at his thigh, fingers digging into his soft, soft skin as he opens him up a little more, pushing his knee up against his chest. Bucky rolls his hips back to meet him, moaning soft and wanting. "That what you need?" Steve asks in a soft murmur. 

Steve shoves it up into him again, and again, and Bucky’s whimpering as he says, “ _No_ ,” in a frustrated whine, then, “ _Steve,_ ” and it’s like music to his ears every time, every fucking time, he swears to God. 

“Gotta make sure you’re ready for me, honey,” Steve murmurs, low and hungry as Bucky’s breaths catch in his throat. It’s a boldfaced lie, he’s fucked Bucky while he’s half as open as he is now, but Steve wants more all of a sudden, wants to make him come just like this, make him wait, just because he can. He fucks it into him faster, getting mean about it, none of the slow grinding Bucky likes to do when he’s on top and trying to keep himself on the edge, trying to draw it out. Bucky curses and thrashes and claws at the sheets, and he says in a gasp, _want your dick in me_ so Steve, in true bastard fashion, thumbs at the small button at the base and turns the vibrator back on. 

Bucky gasps like the air’s been knocked out of him, and then he _moans_ , open-mouthed and needy, squirming around so much Steve has to hold him in place as he rams the toy into him, bruising his thigh as he pushes it up against his chest, keeping him from shutting them just by way of being between them.

“Shit, f– _uck_ , _ohmygod_ ,” Bucky mewls, chest heaving. “Steve – _Steve_ –” Steve leans down, bracing a hand by his head and kissing him, he can’t fucking take it, bites at his lip and sucks on his tongue as he drives the vibrating toy into him. Bucky shakes, body spasming against him, and as soon as Steve’s within reach, he’s touching him everywhere, hands sliding under his tee and grabbing at him, metal fingers hooking inside his collar and tugging with intention ‘til it rips.

Steve doesn’t stop him, grinning into the kiss when Bucky digs his blunt fingernails into Steve’s now-bare back.

“Harder,” Bucky chokes out, scratching at his back because he’s a needy little thing, always fucking has been, and _Jesus_ , Steve loves it, loves him. He kisses wetly at Bucky’s jaw, sucking a mark just beneath his ear, and gives it to him harder just like he wants, and then he’s coming again, grabbing at Steve’s hair, and getting all loose-lipped, “Want you, want – fuck, _fuck_ , want your cock in me, want it so bad, Steve, God, _oh_ , oh my God–”

“Jesus Christ, Bucky,” Steve groans as he twists the vibrator inside of him, half out of his mind himself, feeling Bucky jerk underneath him as he moves it. “Jesus _Christ_. What’d I say about that pretty little hole of yours, huh? What’d I fuckin’ say?”

Bucky sucks in air through his teeth, letting it out in a shuddering breath. “Need it stuffed full,” Bucky repeats back to him, breaths ragged, so much more co-operative now. " _Please_."

“Yeah, that’s it,” Steve breathes, tugging the toy out of him to toss it onto the bed somewhere as he leans back to pull what’s left of his shirt off, unbuckling his fly. Bucky watches him through glassy, hooded eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly. Steve grins. 

“Sure you’re up for it?”

“Put your dick in me, Rogers,” Bucky hisses, looking like he’s about a minute away from recovering enough to get up and take it himself. Steve gets between his legs again, and the way Bucky’s eyes brighten when his gaze falls to his dick makes him a little crazy, has him gripping Bucky by the meat of his thighs and dragging him down the bed a little to meet him, his cock against his hole, clenching around nothing.

He knows full and well Bucky can take it, but he fucks into him slow regardless, heat rushing up his spine and into his blood as he feels him grip around him, tight, hot, fucking perfect.  
“ _Oh_ ,” Bucky chokes out, and then Steve pulls back, shoves back in, tenuous grasp on whatever restraint he’s got left already slipping as Bucky moans for it, stomach muscles tensing like he does when he’s raw and sensitive, the slick heat of him well-used, and _fuck_ , Steve loves it, loves watching him take it, _making_ him take it. “Jesus, _Steve_ ,” he whimpers, and Steve kisses him, groaning at the way he tightens up around him when he does, the hungry way his hands squeeze at him, thighs wrapping around his waist.

“You like that?” Steve’s saying, hips slapping against his, rough and fast. Bucky shudders, and when Steve ducks his head to sink his teeth into the exposed column of his throat, he keens, and Steve grabs at his hands, pinning them above his head, gut tightening at how easy Bucky goes under him. “ _Jesus_ , Buck,” he groans.

“Yeah, just like that,” Bucky’s sighing, slurring his words, blissed out, breathy. “Oh– _oh, yeah_.”

Steve bends him in half and fucks him mean, he’s so fucking _hot_ , and he’s sweating, they both are. Bucky’s making these sweet, cock-hungry sounds in his throat, lips red and plush, over-kissed and over-bitten. Steve rolls his hips, fucking him deep and bruising, and then he slides a hand up his chest, thumbing at his bottom lip before sliding two fingers into his mouth, and Bucky just _takes_ it, suckling gently, body pliant and yielding. It drives Steve insane, the soft, wet press of his tongue, how fucking _sloppy_ he is both between his legs and between the both of them, his cock still dripping for him, wanting more.

“You gonna come for me?” Steve asks him, slipping his fingers out of his mouth to get a hand around his throat, the light pressure pulling Bucky’s hazy gaze back into focus, so goddamn sweet for him. “Yeah, you’re gonna come,” Steve breathes, the look in his eyes all-too familiar. 

“Uh-huh,” Bucky breathes, fucking gone. “You’re– ‘s good, fuck me - _mm_ \- so good,” he manages. Steve drives into him faster, grip tightening on him in warning when he tries turning his face into a pillow, squirming like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and he gives a sudden, shocked whimper, eyes glassy, teary.

“Oh, you like that?” Steve says, grinning sharply as Bucky arches into it.

“ _Yeah_ I fuckin’ like that,” Bucky pants, and then _moans_ , breath catching in his throat, legs tightening around him until he’s shaking with it. Steve curses, pounding into him as Bucky thrashes against him, sharp gasps of, _ah, ah,_ that set Steve off too, fucking his come into him deep and slow, groaning Bucky’s name. 

Bucky’s breathing hard still, breathless and shivering from the aftershocks as Steve rocks up into him again, and _shit_ , he wants to keep going, wants to see Bucky come apart for him over and over, but he stills his hips, makes himself ask, “Still with me, honey?” His voice is gravelly and rough and not at all as sweet as he’d intended, but Bucky’s lips curve into a small smile as he blinks his eyes open to look at him, half-lidded.

“Mmm. Jesus Christ. You have no idea what it’s like, Steve,” he says lazily, with a sigh, like he’s sorry for himself. “When you’re here it’s like, all the fuckin’ time, and it’s _good_ , and then you _leave_ , and the hell am I supposed to do then? I get withdrawal symptoms,” he says solemnly, voice wrecked. 

Steve grins, leans in to kiss him, soft, their noses bumping. “You and your purple pal do what you need to cope, Buck,” Steve tells him, a little sarcastic, and Bucky nips at his lower lip.

“Gonna clone your dick, is what I’m gonna do,” he says, a sudden, delirious smile on his face that makes Steve laugh.

“I’m not sticking my cock in some silicone mold for you to–”

“You _said_ whatever I need to cope,” Bucky tells him, and Jesus fuck, he’s _pouting_ now, and his hips move against Steve’s just a little, like he’s just trying to get comfortable, but Steve knows better, ‘specially with the way his eyes go all big and asking.

“Yeah,” Steve hears himself saying anyway, pulling out and then filling him back up again, can barely remember what they’re talking about anymore. Bucky gasps softly, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

"Less missions too," Bucky mumbles, spasming and fluttering around him, and Steve’s just about ready to agree to whatever Bucky wants to propose right now.

"Yeah, honey,” he breathes, slowly building up his pace.

"Knew you'd come around," Bucky sighs, pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> who is leading who around by the dick here exactly???? the age old question (its bucky. his power knows no bounds)


End file.
